Noble
by silence-of-a-raven
Summary: Au. Arthur is a commanding officer in the military, who gets assigned to an already formed, small group of special, elite soldiers. These soldiers immediately hate him, as he immediately takes charge. And none of the men hate Arthur more than the temperamental, arrogant major, Lancelot. No slash, just brotherly bonding. Better than it sounds! T for paranoia.


**A/N: Modern military AU for King Arthur, no slash, just good old fashioned brotherly bonding and the love of brother-in-arms. Cause I've always had a profound respect for military personnel, and the strength of the brotherhood of the Marines.**

**Summary-**

**Arthur is a commanding officer in the military, who gets assigned to an already formed, small group of special, elite soldiers. These soldiers immediately hate him, as he is actually going to be **_**in charge**_**.  
And none of the men hate Arthur more than the temperamental, arrogant major, Lancelot. **

**Camelot:  
Colonel Arthur Castus  
Major Lancelot  
Captain Dagonet  
Warrant Officer Bors, Gawain  
Recon Specialist Tristan  
Corporal Galahad **

Oo0oO

In hindsight, asking for Camelot as his team probably wasn't the best idea he'd had. However, he was Arthur Castus, the son of the great war hero, and they'd told him he could have anything he'd wanted. They'd seemed a little surprised when he requested Camelot, but had readily agreed.

How Camelot came about was a mystery. It was a secret team, composed of the best, and not everyone knew (or believed) it existed. Hence the name 'Camelot'.

It was a bit of a rogue team, with no attachments, and had always been considered a wild card. Arthur had thought that it would be an interesting job.

He'd thought that it would be easy: the group was already formed, so there would be any fighting. All he had to do was show up and get to know the men. He'd thought the men would like him.

He'd though wrong.

Oo0oO

"Before I give you this post, I must ask. Did you want to be in charge in the field, or act as a handler or the team. Their last 3 Colonels have been handlers- the latest one said he was going to be in the field, but changed his mind not a week into the job."

"I want to go in the field with them...by the way, did he give any indication as to why he changed his mind?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"No. Actually, he quit a month after he joined their team. All their handlers have quit not long after joining."

"Is the team hard to handle? Volatile?"

"Well...not volatile, per say, but...you'll see. They don't exactly...like newcomers."

"Well, it's only understandable. After all, they seem like any sign of someone incapable of keeping up with them would just annoy them." Arthur nodded, thinking about it.

The General simply raised an eyebrow, deciding that it would be best not to try and explain the…volatile aspect of the team to Arthur Castus. After all, maybe he could tame them. "When do you want to meet them?"

"As soon as possible."

Oo0oO

"Here they are." General Germanius said, leading Arthur to the base of Camelot. "I should warn you…..it may take them a while to get used to you…we don't accept and insubordination reports from Camelot for the first week and a half." And with that cryptic warning, he left, leaving Arthur to meet his future team.

Arthur looked around the base, nodding to himself. It was more a camp than a base, a series of tents clustered together. There was one tent a ways away, a series of tents in the middle, and another tents slightly off to the side. In the middle was a fire, and at the fire (which was surrounded by chairs and crates), was the team itself.

They didn't look like a conventional army team; though, Arthur supposed, he didn't look like a conventional army man either, what with his shaggy, curly dark hair and beginning of a beard.

He immediately took note that one of the men sat a little bit farther than the rest He had long, dark hair and- was that a hawk? Arthur sighed, before taking note of the rest of the group. Realizing they hadn't even noticed him yet, he cleared his throat.

"Ehem." They all looked up, seeming surprised by the sound.

"Are you lost?" One stood up, raising an eyebrow as he stared at Arthur. He was short- much smaller than Arthur- and lean, with dark, curly hair and a slight beard.

Arthur frowned at him. "No. This is Camelot, right? I'm Colonel Arthur Castus."

The smaller man sighed. "Fantastic. Why are you here?" At this point most of the other men had gotten up as well and were gathered around the smaller man. One of them decided to comment.

"They can only let us run ourselves for so long Lancey."

The smaller man- Lancey?- rolled his eyes, glaring at the giant man next to him. "I know, Bors. But usually they notify us."

"Maybe they thought if they didn't notify you then you'd have less time to think up ways to terrify the new colonel, and then we'd have a 'real' leader for longer." Another one interjected.

Arthur felt the need to cut in here. "I'm sorry they didn't notify you. That would be my fault, seeing as I signed up for this squad yesterday. Now, if you would all introduce yourselves?"

"You know the drill." The smaller man said, turning towards the group. "I'm too tired to deal with this shit."

She stalked off to one of the tents, never bothering to turn back. Arthur frowned at his insubordinate behavior before turning towards the group. The larger man who'd spoken before then seemed to take charge.

"I'm Warrant Officer Bors. This is Warrant Officer Gawain," He nodded to the other man who'd spoken, "Captain Dagonet," a large, brooding man, "and Corporal Galahad." the youngest looking man. "That over there," he nodded to the hark-man "is Recon Specialist Tristan and his hawk, and the man you just spoke to is Major Lancelot. And now that introductions are in order, I'm going to finish eating."

Arthur sighed as they all sat back down. Apparently insubordination ran in the group.

Oo0oO

** A/N: I've decided to post this because I have a plan. I'll never be one of those people who can force themselves to update on a regular basis. Instead, I'm putting all my good stories out there, so I can work on whatever I want; that way, I'll always have something to write. Please review?  
By the way, I should mention that I don't have a beta and am writing this whilst home sick.  
**


End file.
